heavens curse
by paulinus maximus
Summary: for as long as anyone can remember only one person can have the ability to master all four elements until the gods in their infinite wisdom decided to send a second and then the world burned


heavens curse chapter 1

these are the words of chan IV warmaster of the dominion dictated by his scribe and freind jeong lee in his eighty fourth year and the thirty second year of the dominion of which he was one of the cheif founders the objective of this is to provide a true account of his life and actions from his birth to the present. It is also intended to provide an accurate account of the Rise and fall of republic city, the earth kingdom civil war,and the war of the two avatars for he actively participated in all of these Events

I was born ten years after the hundred years war to Admiral chan the third and princes Azula both of the fire nation. the first years of my life were spent on ember island and as far as I can remember they were happy my mother and father loved each other and as their only child I was doted on soon all of that would change. When I was around the age of four a civil war had erupted in the northern water tribe the old chief had died without leaving an heir to throne and by the end of the year five different men had declared themselves the rightful ruler of the tribe. My father and his fleet were sent to help end the chaos. He never came back instead shortly before the fleet was to return a messenger hawk came and told us that while sailing near the northern water tribe his ship struck a mine bringing it and all hands onboard down into the cold sea. My mother was crushed by the news and for days afterword she would hardly ever eat or speak as her conditioned worsened I would try to comfort her any way I could which usually meant a hug and a "I love you mommy" she would simply give me a sad smile and say in a grief stricken voice "I love you to sweetie"and then she would push me gently away. This went on for weeks untill one day I saw my mother reading a letter when I asked who it was from she said with a hint of excitement in her voice "its a letter from your uncle he wants us to come and stay at the palace" this caused a great deal of confusion in my young mind because up to that point I didnt even know what an uncle _was_ my mother seeing my confusion clarified "an uncle is your parents brother or sister, my brother your uncle is the firelord", "firelord"? I asked testing the unfamiliar word "yes" mother said patiently "the firelord is the ruler of the firenation" and then something shocking happened my mother let out a small laugh "I was planning on telling you all of this later but to late for that eh?" I was much to focused on the laugh to hear anything else _she laughed_ I thought barely believing it my mother noticing the look of surprise on my asked in a puzzled manner what was wrong "you lauged" I said fixing her with a toothy grin before running towards her and wrapping her around my arms in a hug "you laughed"

The journey to the capitol took a few weeks and in that time I was pleased to note that my mothers mood had greatly improved however as we neared the capital I noticed she seemed to be rather nervice when I questioned her on this she replied that the capital held "some uncomfortable memories" as to what those memories were she did not elaborate on. when we reached the capital I was immediately struck by how large it was even from a distance you could see the silhouettes of the buildings and as we neared we could see that hundreds perhaps even thousands of people were going in and out of the capitol on a daily basis all taking advantage of the trade that went through the city. When we reached the gates we were greeted by a detachment of mounted soldiers who said they were to escort us to the palace something I am quiet grateful for because I do not thank we could of gotten through the crowded streets without them. The firelord was waiting at the gates of the palace to greet us when he saw us coming he gave a nervous smile "hello azula" he said in the same way you might speak to a wolf-hound that was giving you a hungry look my mother however didnt seem to notice "hello zuzu" she said pleasantly "its been awhile" "yes" he said "awhile" he then motioned toward me and giving me a kind smile "so is this the nephew ive heard so much about"? before I could answer my mother said "no he's some random boy I picked up on the road" she said this in such a serious way that for a split second even I believed it. After a little more small talk the firelord motioned for a guard to take us to our rooms telling us their would be feast later leading us down a long winding hallway we reached our rooms by then I was convinced that this was the greatest thing that could ever have happened to us for the palace was quiet luxurious and very mother however seemed rather nervous and I noticed she was constantly looking over her shoulder "whats wrong' I asked worried that she would return to the sadness that had consumed her on ember island "im just having some bad memories come back" she said softly "like what" "ill tell you later" she said in tone that meant later probably meant never.

**please review**


End file.
